Sorry I can't be Perfect
by The Black Rose 17
Summary: Centered Seto Kaiba's twin children, Kai and Rhys Kaiba. Rhys feels slightly neglected by her father just because she's a girl and not interested in duelling and is sick of working at Kaiba Corp when all she wants to do is travel.Is that too much to ask?
1. Streaked Blue

_**Hey Dad look at me**_  
_**Think back and talk to me**_  
_**Did I grow up according**_  
_**To plan?**_  
_**Do you think I'm wasting**_  
_**My time doing things I**_  
_**Wanna do?**_  
_**But it hurts when you**_  
_**Disapprove all along**_

_**And now I try hard to make it**_  
_**I just want to make you proud**_  
_**I'm never gonna be good**_  
_**Enough for you**_  
_**I can't pretend that**_  
_**I'm alright**_  
_**And you can't change me**_

_**~ Simple Plan, Perfect**_

* * *

"Ouch! Red get off of my bed I'm trying to sleep!" I yell at my twin brother,Red as he jumped onto my bed waking me up with a start.

Well his real name's Kai but due his startlingly red hair he had adopted the nickname Red when he was very young and it had simply stuck.

"Come on Rhys it's half seven already, Dad says get up or you will be late for work again. You know if you don't start turning up on time Dad's gonna fire you even if you are his daughter." Red told me as I pushed him off the end of my bed.

"Good, I hate it there. Believe it or not running errands for Dad all day isn't fun. You've got it easy just because your the boy with all the special skills and now he's got you into all those duel tournaments, you don't even have to be up this early, you could still be asleep." I spat jealously, stretching and getting up groggily.

"Just because I'm a good duellist and you can't win a duel to save your life."

"FYI I could be a good duellist I just think it is very over rated and dull. Now get out of my room I need to get ready for work." I snapped ordering him out. But I knew he was telling the truth really, I wasn't a good duellist never had been never would be and because of it in our Dad's eyes I was always second best.

"See ya later then Sis." Red grinned running out of my room his mane of bright red hair whipping round the edge of the door. I just wish I knew where he got all his energy from

I went over to my mirror yawning, and I quickly grabbed a brush as I saw how awful my bed hair was this morning. I tugged at my wavy brown and blue streaked hair, a failed attempt to try and make my Dad notice me when I was younger. I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs flicking a strand of blue hair out of my mismatched eyes. My favourite thing about my own appearance was that I had one eye that was piercingly blue like my Dads and the other was emerald green like our Mums. But neither me or Kai saw her very often she had divorced Dad just after she had had me and Red and now lived in Australia. I don't blame her myself for her getting a divorce Dad's such a control freak. But I cant say I liked her any more, after all she did leave us with our father when she herself had refused to be with him.

I went downstairs to find my brother and my Dad, Seto Kaiba sitting at the breakfast table. That's right I'm a Kaiba but it doesn't feel like it most of the time the way he treats me you would think I was just another one of his employees, which of course I was. After flunking through Duel Academy I had been forced to get a job at Kaiba Corp whilst my infinitely more talented twin , as I was constantly reminded , went into pro duelling. Not that I wanted to duel but I didn't want to spend 10 hours a day making coffee for my Dad just to earn some cash. What I really wanted to do was travel see some of the world meet new people, was that to much to ask? Apparently so according to my Dad.

"Rhys, Earth to Rhys are you in there." I was snapped out of my day dream by Dad snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah what?" I asked coming back to my senses

"I just said that we better go now or we will both be late. Seriously girl get your head out of the clouds and then maybe then you will get some hard work done."He said staring down at me sternly and I stared back at him not lowering my gaze.

Then I rolled my eyes, groaned with a tut from Dad, grabbed a piece of toast on my way out and grudgingly went to work.


	2. James

**_Jeanie has a dad that might as well be dead._**  
**_A case a day habit and 3 other kids._**  
**_She's a much more beautiful person_**  
**_Than you'll ever know._**  
**_She hates the world_**  
**_At least the one outside._**  
**_She's a Myspace kid living a virtual life._**  
**_She's a much more beautiful person_**  
**_Than she'll ever know._**

**_~ Bowling for Soup , Much More Beautiful Person_**

* * *

I collapsed onto the grass exhausted right next to my best and only friend James Coal. We had met at the academy, he had been the only one who hadn't tried suck up to me just because I was the Bosses daughter, not that it made a difference either way he ignored me that much. We had bonded over the fact that neither of us even liked duelling although unlike me James was a good duellist he just thought it was to easy for his genius brain and therefore boring. He's got black hair and wore glasses that make him look like a total geek in my opinion and he was constantly dressed in complete black except for his dark blue converse. I have also never seen him without a book in his hand, and right now he was inevitablyreading sitting against a tree in Domino park.

"Hey Rhys. How are you?" he asked me not looking up from his novel.

"Tired." I groaned. "I think if I see another cup of coffee I am going to hurl."

"Why don't you just quit if you hate work so much?" He asked

"Dad wont let me. He says that I have to learn about the company and that I have to start at the bottom. I don't see the point Red will get the company just because he's the boy." I sat up against the tree next to James.

"Well do you want to inherit Kaiba Corp or not?"

"No." I replied bluntly

"Then what's the problem?"

I rolled my eyes, wasn't it obvious "Well it would have been nice to been acknowledged and asked if I wanted it or not."

"Right..." He said as if he couldn't care less.

"Talking about parent problems, how are things at yours?" I asked him yawning loudly

"Fine." He told me in the kind of way that made me think things weren't fine at all.

"So have your parents stopped arguing?" I inquired

"Oh there still fighting but I generally stay out of the way." He replied flatly.

There was an awkward sort of silence as I was unsure what to say to this. His parents had always argued ever since he was little. I felt sorry for him, my parent problems were nothing compared to his and he didn't like to talk about it much so usually we didn't. The silence was suddenly broken my my phone ringing in my pocket I groaned and took it out, checking the call ID I saw it was predictably my Dad. I really didn't want to talk to him right now so just pressed the red button and cut him off. Deciding to face the consequences later.

"Shouldn't you have answered that?" James asked

"No. I told my Dad that I was hanging out with you tonight and if I pick up he will only give me work to do. He will just have to talk to me later if it's that important." I said exasperated. I knew that when I got home I was going to be toast for not picking up but I was used to it.

"Well come on then Rhys I need to go the library." James snapped his book shut and getting to his feet, casually brushing grass off himself.

"But you only went 2 days ago." I moaned getting up aswell.

"Yeah so... I need to go again." he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"You should lighten up and have some more fun." I said as we walked slowly to the library.

"The library _is_ fun." He told me.

"Fun for nerds like you maybe." I teased.

"Nerd is just another word for clever so thank you." He retaliated.

"Touché." I tutted. He always won our little arguments, it could be quite infuriating.

"You know if you spent more time in a library you might like it." He tried to convince me.

"I doubt it." I said rolling my eyes, I don't think I would ever see eye to eye with James', what I call obsession, what he calls love for books.

"Just stop complaining we can go the sweet shop afterwards."

"Yay!" I cried happily. Nothing to combat the chance of learning something in a library like a sugar rush.

* * *

I crept very slowly up the front drive my back against the wall where the security light had a blind spot. I snook through the back gate without alerting anyone to my presence, I went through the back door and shut it as carefully and quietly as I could. I had made it into the house, I was safe. Just as I thought it I heard Dad's deafening cry of

"RHYS GET IN HERE!"

Oh sh..


	3. Go to hell!

_**Nothing's gonna change**_  
_**The things that you said**_  
_**Nothing's gonna make this**_  
_**Right again**_  
_**Please don't turn your back**_  
_**I can't believe it's hard**_  
_**Just to talk to you**_  
_**But you don't understand**_

_**~Simple Plan , Perfect**_

* * *

I groan and tentatively make my way into my Dad's office trying to brace myself for the worst but the problem with dad was I could never tell what his worse was, I don't think he has reached his limit yet. I enter the office where he is sitting in his office chair starring at his computer screen looking murderous. As he noticed me walk in his piercing blue eyes darted to me and I winced as I felt it his signature glare scorch me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted seething.

"Out with James like I told you." I told him trying explain but knowing it was no good before I even opened my mouth.

"I didn't know about it, why didn't you tell me." He insisted teeth clenched.

"I said this morning on the way to work that I wouldn't be back until late because I would be with James all evening. But as usual you weren't listening to me. And anyway Red isn't even home yet but your not bothered about him are you because he's your precious son and heir. He can do what ever he wants and doesn't need to work for you all day ." I snarled raising my voice now aswell.

"Yeah but at least he rang me to tell me he was going out so I know where he is." So he would listen to my twin when he had something to say but not me, it's ridiculous, talk about favouritism.

"I did tell you but you weren't listening like I just said." I repeated, exasperated. It was so unfair why did he always treat Red better than me.

"Even if you did say you were going out, you didn't answer your phone earlier, when I needed you to come to a meeting with me. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was when people asked me ' Where is your daughter I thought she was going to be with you' and I have to say that I don't even know where you are." Dad yelled as though it was all my fault.

"You could have told me about the meeting earlier instead of leaving it to last minute and I didn't answer my phone because I knew that you would want me to come and work. I hate working at Kaiba Corp Dad it is so boring." I whine crossing my arms and stamping my foot a little, feeling like a spoilt child as I did so and immediately regretting it.

"You have to learn how to run the company if you are going to help Kai run when your older." He got to his feet pointing a long finger in my face.

"I don't want to help run the company and I never have! I want to travel the world, go to different places and see new things." I clenched my fists tight trying to keep my rapidly increasing rage under control.

"We went to Paris last month on that business trip and you could see the Eiffel Tower." He said, talking to me as though I was stupid.

I rolled my eyes he just didn't understand "We were is France less than a day and seeing the tip of the Eiffel Tower out of an office block window isn't exactly what I mean by travelling." I felt like crying with frustration, he just couldn't see what I was trying to tell him.

"Then what do you mean?" Dad asked as though I was talking gibberish.

Huh, he was being so blind and stupid, wasn't it obvious, I wanted the freedom to do as I pleased and to be acknowledged instead of being constantly ignored. "If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you!" I yelled back at him ,my anger bubbling over "You know what just forget the whole thing. It's pointless trying to talk to you." I stormed over to the door ripping it open rebelliously.

"Come back here Rhys I haven't finished with you! He bellowed as I made to leave.

" Go to hell!" I told him firmly slamming the door loudly behind me. And I rushed to my room to collapse on my bed silent tears of anger brimming in my oddly coloured eyes. He was my Dad he was supposed to understand instead he would forget my birthday if he didn't make a memo of it on his PDA.

It wasn't fair,

But I knew the world wasn't fair...


	4. In the Ancient past

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**_  
_**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**_  
_**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**_  
_**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

_** ~ Linkin Park , New Divide **_

* * *

_Everything was slightly blurred like a mirage or very surreal dream. But that was probably just the intense heat of the Egyptian sun beating down on me. Wait a sec, I've never been to Egypt, have I? What am I talking about I've lived here all my life and where else could I be when I can see the Great Pyramids on the horizon and the Pharaohs palace behind me. I swept a piece of hair out of my eyes and saw that it didn't have the usual blue in it, and I had a golden band on my forehead with an imprint of an eye on it. Weird. I heard footsteps running up behind me through the sand when I turned round I saw one of the Pharaohs guards running up to me a spear in his hand._

_"Priestess Rhys,"He said to me. Priestess since when? Then it came back to me of course I was, I was Priest Seto's daughter and me and my twin Kai were bound to follow in his footsteps by some stupid ancient law. "Come quickly he's had a heart attack you must come now." He panted._

_Heart attack? No it couldn't be. I rose to my feet and followed the guard, running across the sand which was blisteringly hot against my bear feet. I could feel robes fluttering around my ankles as I ran, which meant I was wearing a dress which was strange I hadn't worn a dress since I was 6 years old. This was ridiculous, this was what I wore as part of being a Priestess. We entered the Pharaohs palace which was blissfully cooler than the scorching heat outside. We sprinted down torch lined long corridor my heart beating a million times a minute with sheer panic. We found our selves at a wooden door and I pushed past the servant bursting into a room crowded with shocked looking people. I made my way through the masses of on lookers until I saw him spread eagled on the floor the great Pharaoh himself crouching next to him a sombre expression on his face. I recognised that face, I knew it so well and loved, how could it be that he was dead. I let out a scream of despair at the sight before me._

* * *

And I sat bolt up right in bed and the screaming carried on into my reality and as I realized it was me who was screaming I instantly stopped shocked with myself. I had been a dream or a nightmare, just a stupid nightmare, none of it had been real. I was still breathing heavily and I felt a cold sweat dripping down my face. My door burst open and there appeared my twin and father both looking like they were just about to go to bed but both had identical panicked looks on there faces.

"Are you all right? We heard screaming." Red asked worriedly

"Err.. yeah. Just a bad dream that's all. I'm fine." I said rubbing my eyes. They were both fine ,everything was fine, nobody was dead.

"Are you sure sis?" He inquired

"Yeah go back to bed." I sighed waving him away

"OK. Good night." he said shutting the door carefully behind them as they both left my room.

I flopped back onto my pillow. That nightmare it had been so real, I had never suffered from bad dreams before and I wasn't a child any-more I shouldn't be screaming out at nightmares. And Dad and Kai had come, how humiliating. But Dad had come even after our big argument, when he thought I was in trouble he had come. That said something, didn't it? Maybe he cared more than he let on. I let out a yawn and let sleep sweep back over me.


	5. When I'm Gone

_**No, we're not gonna waste another moment in this town.**_  
_**Woah!**_  
_**And we won't come back your world is calling out.**_  
_**Woah!**_  
_**We'll leave the past in the past,**_  
_**Gonna find the future.**_  
_**If misery loves company well,**_  
_**So long, you'll miss me when I'm gone.**_

_** ~ Simple Plan , When I'm Gone**_

* * *

The following morning at breakfast me and Dad didn't exchange a single word we were both still angry about last nights argument and we had all forgotten about my outburst in the night. Me and Dad communicated in mainly cold looks whilst Red glanced at us nervously trying to work out exactly what had happened. In our house nobody spoke about how they really felt, it was how things always had been if me or Kai had ever had a problem there wasn't much we could do about it except suck it up because Dad wasn't going to be there to help us. So today I couldn't tell them about what I saw in my very real nightmare or the doubts of that it had sown into my mind, I just shoved it to the back of my head and gritted my teeth because I knew there was nothing I could do or say to make any difference. We maintained this frostiness for several days our stubbornness equal.

* * *

_**Seto's POV**_

**I got home very late from work and as I went down the hall on the way to bed I passed Rhys's room and the door was slightly ajar and something she said on the phone caught my attention.**

**"I can't believe Dad is automatically giving the company to Red."Rhys whined, she must be talking to her dorky friend with the glasses, I couldn't remember his name though. And anyway she said she didn't want Kaiba Corp, I was never gonna understand the mind of the teenage girl.**

**Rhys paused and carried on "I told you the other day I don't want it but it's the principal of it, I work all day at Kaiba Corp and he has never worked there in his life and he gets the top job when he's older. I just want to be given a chance that's all. That I am just as good as Kai even if I'm not do great with a deck. So anyway it's getting late I better be going bye. " She hung up.**

**She wanted a chance to prove herself, interesting idea. Maybe I would give her that chance if anything were to happen to me. I smirked and carried on down the hall way, my mind buxxing with new ideas.**

**

* * *

**

_Back to Rhys's POV_

I was late again. I kicked the coffee machine willing it to hurry up so I could take it upstairs to Dad as I did every morning, although all it achieved was a sharp pain in my foot. I sprinted over to the elevator trying not to spill the hot coffee, I jammed the up button repeatedly but when nothing happened after a few seconds I got bored and head up the 10 flights of stairs. I knew I was going to be in so much trouble I should have been up there half an hour ago. I vaulted the last couple of steps paused for a few seconds panting and out of breathe, and carried on, shooting past Dad's secretary who tutted at my undignified arrival and lateness. I stopped just outside the office door and took a deep breathe and braced myself and knocked and waited for an answer. But it didn't come so I tentatively went in poking my head round the door, expecting to hear a bellow of anger but there was nothing. Instead there was my Dad's body spread eagled on his desk frozen and unmoving. Dead. I knew it instantly, no other possibility crossed my mind.

I gasped and stumbled backwards a few steps and I was paralysed in shock until boiling hot liquid burnt my foot as I dropped the coffee in my hand. I couldn't stop shaking I just stood there trembling, everything after that was a blur, as people realized what had happened even more people came flying past me but I wasn't paying attention to them. My father was dead that was the once thing I was certain of. The one constant annoying factor in my life gone.


	6. Guilt

**_When I was a young boy,_**  
**_My father took me into the city_**  
**_To see a marching band._**  
**_He said,_**  
**_"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,_**  
**_The beaten and the damned?"_**  
**_He said_**  
**_"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"_**  
**_Because one day I leave you,_**  
**_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_**  
**_To join the black parade."_**

**_ ~ My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the Black Parade_**

**

* * *

Guilt**

It feeds of my grief from the death of my late father, it was my fault that he's dead. Seto Kaiba had died of a stress related heart attack so the many doctors had said. I had had that vision, I had seen his death coming and I had been too oblivious and narrow minded to realize what it meant. And now every time I closed my eyes I saw the dead body of my father flicking from Priest to modern day. How could I have been so blind not to have seen it coming? But that was the least of my guilt trodden experiences. What haunted me the most were the last 3 words I had said to him

**Go To Hell**

That is what I had said to him and now he was dead. He had followed my instructions. That sentence flew round and round my head again and again, I couldn't take it. Although I knew it wasn't my fault really I couldn't help but think that if I had read the signs and not been so stubborn like Dad and if I had been the better person he would still be alive. But I hadn't. And now he was gone and only now he isn't here I realize how much he really meant to me and Kai.

* * *

Now me, my twin and Mokuba just sat huddled together we were the only family we had left and needed to stick together. Over the next few days we received hundreds of phone calls from Dads work associates offering there condolences but they didn't really care that the CEO was dead that much was obvious. In the end we just unplugged the phone we didn't care about what they had to say. Mokuba was the most cut up out of all of us he barely even spoke and ate nothing, Seto had been the only person who had even cared about him as a child and had helped him through everything, Uncle Mokie was far beyond tears. Red was pretty shaken up aswell he had been closer to Dad than I had been and we clutched onto each other with everything we had because we did not want to lose each other aswell. My brother had taken to wearing Dad's coat around the house, it fitted him well considering Dad had been quite a bit taller than him, the coat still smelt like Dad which made it all the worse for me it was like a constant reminder of what I had seen and said. This was the first time in my life that me or Kai had ever shared any sort of twin like connection, now are minds were so focused on the same thing that sometimes I thought my brother was sharing the same guilt I was. Which only made me feel worse to know that the only time we were truly linked I was giving him a bad conscious and even more grief.

* * *

After a while my guilt subsided I could not stay that way for ever it especially helped when we came to sorting though Dad's personal items although I thought it would have made me feel considerably worse than I already did I found that it relived me of some of the stress that was weighing me down.

* * *

Dad has his personal belongings scattered in a few places so Mokuba took his office at Kaiba Corp because that would be mostly the business side of things that Mokuba was better trained to deal with, Red took his home study which left me with his bedroom. I looked around the clean white room wondering where to begin, I had very rarely entered the room Dad had been very firm on the point of not entering without his express permission. I decided to start with his wardrobe as that would probably be the easiest to deal with. Most of it was going to a memorial room we were setting up at Kaiba land in his honour but a few of the older more scruffier items were being sent to charity shops. I folded them all carefully into a bag until there was only a few pieces of junk left at the bottom of the wardrobe left that I swept into the bin. I put Dad's CD collection in a bag to see what we wanted to keep which would probably be a lot of it, he had a lot of Rock, Punk and Metal that me and Kai would squabble over later.

Next I tackled his bedside table. On top there was a stale glass of water a book and a photo of Mokuba, Red and Me that was taken over ten years ago. In the first small draw there was some stationary,a couple of video games and rough sketch for the design of an old virtual reality console. The second draw was locked but the key had conveniently been left in the key whole contained a cigarette lighter and untouched pack of cigarettes. That wasn't the worst of it though at the back was a sleek black pistol with 6 rounds in it. I sighed and rolled my eyes and binned the cigarettes and lighter but I wasn't sure what to do with the gun I decided to leave it where it was after all it was easier to leave it alone than try and get rid of if it. I didn't think that Dad had ever used it he wasn't that kind of person nor did I reckon he was smoked I was pretty certain I would have been able to smell it on him if he had. So I continued on to the third and final draw which was mostly filled with old junk ,some rusting star chips, a couple of crumpled duel monsters cards, scraps of paper, a locator card and at the very bottom a dusty bent photograph of me and my twin just after we had been born being held by are parents Kai in my mothers arms easily distinguishable by a tuft of red hair and I was in Dad's arms. He looked happier and younger than I had ever seen him in real life. Joy practically radiated out of him and I smiled for the first time in days and pocketed the old photograph. Seeing that Seto had once been happy made a lot of the guilt and grief I had been experiencing since his death lift.


	7. The Funeral

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,**_  
_**Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,**_  
_**'Coz I got time while she got freedom,**_  
_**'Coz when a heart breaks **_  
_**no it don't break even.**_

_**~The Script , Break Even **_

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, black shoes , black dress that I wore begrudgingly, thick black eye-liner , black circles underneath my emerald and sapphire eyes. Today was the funeral. I had been dreading this day for days, I didn't know if I could make it through but I knew I must. I sighed and walked downstairs where my Uncle and twin sat rigid in identical black suits. Neither were speaking and I did not want to break the silence, remaining quiet was easier than talking. We stepped into to he black limousine and proceeded to the ceremony.

It was a very quite funeral just 3 of us me, Red and Mokuba. It was nothing like I imagined but I don't know what I was expecting, thunderstorms, snow, ravens? But there was nothing about the damp cloudy April day to suggest that anything as distressing as the death of Seto Kaiba had happened. It was just another day. We stood holding hands in the graveyard listening to the vicar preach about Dad but he didn't understand, his words were meaningless us, his family. I felt my brother hand shaking violently in mine, I looked round at him he was sobbing silently, I gave his hand a tight squeeze and a weak smile. The vicar had stopped talking now it was our time to say something. Mokuba just shook his head he couldn't say anything, I looked at my brother he couldn't either. It had to be me so I stepped forward, I had to be strong and do this for myself. I looked up at Dad's gravestone in was a 3 foot high marble blue eyes white dragon and on the plinth below had a bunch of dates followed by

_In memory Seto Kaiba, brother,father and duellist_

_May he rest in peace_

And then the quote

_Life is a game_

In front of his grave were his ashes in an elaborately decorated jar. I picked up a white rose and cleared my throat.

" I just wish that we had made up after our argument like I new we would in the end, like we always did but now it's to late and there's nothing I can do about it. You always did the best for us and this day should have come much later in our lives. Dad you always so worked hard and maybe now you can finally rest and I love you."As I spoke I felt hot tears sliding down my cheeks I placed the white rose carefully in front of the BEWD head stone.

We were on top of Kaiba Corp tower and Mokuba held Dad's ashes in his hands, this was where Seto had wanted them to be scattered. From the top of his tower. Mokuba took a handful from of ashes from the pot and though them into the wind which carried them off in to the distance. Then it was Red's turn then mine until they jar was empty. As I took my last hand full I looked up to the grey sky and I felt drops of rain falling onto my face. I suppose I should have been grateful that dad hadn't wanted his ashes on the mantel piece at home which seemed like the kind of egotistical thing he would do. But this was the best way Kaiba Corp tower had been what he had worked hard to maintain his whole life.

We stepped out of the building 3 sorry mourners and were almost instantly mobbed by a crowd of press and Dad's admirers shouting questions about Dad and his death. No one was bothered that the subject might be very distressing to his family on the day of his funeral. I couldn't take this, it was to much I saw a gap in the crowd and dived through it running away from the mob now surrounding my Uncle and twin. However a few people noticed me slipping away and followed me. I sprinted as fast as my body would allow and as I fled the skies broke open and rained down onto me now I was wet which didn't make the running any easier and neither did this damn dress. As I rounded the corner I saw the old museum I was sure it would be deserted in there, nobody ever went in there. So making sure my hunters were to far behind to notice I escaped into the museum.


	8. It's Your Destiny

_**Did you try to live on your own**_  
_**When you burned down the house and home?**_  
_**Did you stand too close to the fire**_  
_**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?**_

_**~ Green Day, 21 Guns **_

* * *

It was quiet, warm and most importantly dry in the museum. I took deep breaths trying to slow my rapid heartbeat. While I was here I thought I might as well look around and let the relentless rain ease off before going back outside. I strolled passed ancient artefacts with no real interest, I had never liked history much. History the study of things that aren't happening any more as I say. Boring. As I went into another corridor I saw the back of a very familiar damp head sitting on a bench reading.

"James?" I asked surprised to see my best friend in the empty museum

He looked up from his book at the sound of my voice. "Rhys?"

"What are you doing here?" We asked simultaneously

"You go first." I told him.

"Not much to tell really I was at the library then when it shut I didn't want to go home because my parents have been fighting big time today and I needed somewhere quiet to read and it started raining so this was the first dry and quiet place I found. Anyway I thought it was your Dad's funeral today why are you here?" My best friend finished

"Well we scattered the ashes from Kaiba Corp and then when we left there were loads of reporters and fans and I ran away and got chased by a couple of them. Then I passed this place so decided to hide here, at least it's dry." I sighed, I didn't really like people talking about Dad's death but for some reason I didn't mind James talking about it.

We wandered down the museum corridors in an awkward silence. Until we passed a set of basement stairs that were roped off. For some reason I was drawn to those stairs, there was just something about them that made me want to see what was down there.

"Hey lets go down there James." I pointed at the basement.

"Were not allowed down there, look its all blocked off." He replied. He was such a goody two shoes.

"So what? Come on lighten up a bit I wanna see what's down there. And anyway look at the sign it should be an Ancient Egypt exhibition down there why would they block it off?"

And before James could protest any more I had crouched down and lifted the velvet rope over my head. I beckoned for James to follow, he groaned and followed me down the stair case. We passed lots artefacts in glass cases and then we saw someone else down here. A tanned middled aged woman in long robes was stood looking a giant rock on the wall. We approached her and as her face came closer into view I thought she looked kinda familiar.

* * *

She turned to face us and spoke "Rhys Kaiba, I have been expecting you."

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar and I know your name because I have the power to see in to the future with the power of my millennium necklace." She said in her monotonous voice, placing one hand on the golden item around her neck with a shape of an eye engraved on it.

"Don't be ridiculous you cant see into the fu-"James started but I cut across him as it clicked into place who she was.

"I know who you are you're that hippy Egyptian lady Dad told me about you. He said you were insane and believed in stupid fairy tales and liked preached about rubbish." I exclaimed

"I see that you like your father before you are a non believer. But let me show you evidence of what I'm about to tell you is real. Maybe you will be more opened minded than your father. You see this Egyptian stone tablet foretold the duel of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou and so it came to pass. Consequently the world was saved by Yugi Motou " She preached

"At the Battle City tournament?" Asked James

"Precisely." Replied Ishizu

"But that's just ridiculous. It's just a giant rock with some dodgy carvings they don't mean anything." I said. This really was nonsense.

"But that is not all I have to show you Rhys you have an important role to play aswell you must make a choice which is shown on this tablet here." We walked a few paces to reach another giant rock with markings on it, there seemed to be 2 people on there a young man and woman."You are blessed with special abilities those dreams you have mean your special you see yourself in another life, no one else except you possesses that power and others want it for evil. You see this depicts you and your twin in a battle of which the outcome will either save or destroy the world. But remember sometimes choosing not fighting allows you to win the battle. I can not tell who will be victorious but you must make sure it is the right person. This is all in your destiny." She finished

"Don't be ridiculous there is no such thing as fate." James told her slightly annoyed

"I have no special powers those dreams are just dreams nothing more." I told her defiantly

"You are special and you power is real even if you do not see it yet, you will very soon. Everything and everyone is controlled by fate we can not escape our destiny."

"So your saying everything is meant to happen? Some people are destined for fame others the slums, even destined to die when we do?" I inquired feeling my emotions get the better of me anger and hatred rising up like a storm.

"Yes, I suppose so." She stated, matter of factly

"So your saying Dad was meant to die when he did, barely even middle aged." My shoulders and clenched fists were shaking violently,I couldn't even keep eye contact with Ishizu and I felt white hot tears gushing down face again. " Well your wrong ! He wasn't meant to die, that heart attack was an accident, you got that. None of this was meant to happen, it wasn't fate or destiny it was a freak accident. Nothing more. So keep your phoney fortune telling to yourself because I'm outta here." I stormed of out of the dusty museum back into the pouring rain with Ishizu's warnings still spinning round my head.

* * *

I didn't stop until I felt a kind and warm hand on my shoulder, I spun round to see James his sopping wet black hair dripping down his face.

"Don't listen to her Rhys, all the stuff she said is completely illogical." My best friend said in his calm and reassuring voice

" I know I'm just sick of everything stressing me out. It is too much for me to handle." I ran my fingers through my wet hair in agitation.

"I know that but your not doing yourself any favours by getting stressed out." It amazed me how his soft voice could calm me down so quickly, when my anger exploded on occasions like these.

I nodded slowly. He put his arms round me and I hugged him back, he was warm despite the cold rain and that helped. This was why he was my best friend because he could help me in any situation. He knew me and I knew him and we would help each other through anything.


	9. So Let The Games Begin

**_Cause nothing's worth losing_**  
**_Especially the chance to make it right._**

**_And I know that we're gonna be fine._**  
**_And the tattooed mistakes_**  
**_Are gonna fade over time._**  
**_As long as we live, time passes by._**  
**_And we won't get it back when we die._**

**_~ Bowling for Soup , When we die _**

* * *

I drummed my badly chewed nails against a wooden desk as me, Kai and Mokuba waited for Dad's lawyer to come in. It was The Will reading. Me and my brother had both left school so we didn't need anyone look after us, Dad would have left all 3 of us a few billion dollars, Red would most probably get Kaiba Corp but I secretly still hoped it would be me who would get the business even if only to rub it in my twins face. The real question was who would get his personal possessions, BEWD jet, duel disk and deck. Eventually a law suit came in looking very serious clutching numerous papers in his hands.

He cleared is throat and spoke "I shall now read the last will and testimony of Seto Kaiba. Firstly to Mokuba, Kai and Rhys Kaiba I leave exactly 1.5 billion dollars each. And I leave the mansion to my 2 children."

I noticed that my name was left until last, the money wasn't a surprise we had all been expecting that and we needed somewhere to live so no surprise with the mansion either.

"Next I leave Mokuba Kaiba the Kaiba Copter and Blimp in hope that he shall keep hosting tournaments."

I looked past Red who was sitting between me and my Uncle to Mokuba who sat rigid and stony faced I wondered if he had even heard what he had been left.

"To my son Kai Seto Kaiba I leave-"

Here it comes I thought Kai's Company, typical Dad to give Kai his name for a middle name.

"My cars, my KC jacket and my duel disk, in the hope that he will carry on my duelling legend."

WHAT? No Kaiba Corp. I looked at my brothers reaction, his expression was mild shock and confusion. I suppose he should have been pleased really Dad had a whole collection of very expensive vehicles.

"And to my daughter Rhys Sapphire Kaiba I leave my Blue Eyes White Dragon jet and Kaiba Land so that her fun spirit will keep it entertaining the generation of orphans many years to come."

I smiled I had the jet brilliant! I loved flying, it was what made living with Dad worth it, the compulsory flying lessons. And Kaiba Land too, that ought to be fun. But if I hadn't inherited Kaiba Corp and nor had my twin then who had?

" It seems there was a recent change to Mr Kaiba's will which means that instead of Kaiba Corporation being passed to the oldest male child there shall be a competition to decide whether the company and Seto Kaiba's duelling deck is passed to Rhys or Kai Kaiba."

I smiled inside at this, so Dad hadn't lost complete faith in me. And his deck, now that would be an honour to hold yet alone own. Dad had been so strict about touching his cards that I had only done it once when I was 6 and snook into his room when he was out just to hold them and had my allowance taken away from me for 6 months.

"There shall be 3 challenges and whoever wins 2 out of 3 first wins. You will be notified of the first challenge exactly 1 week from today. Simple."

"So its just a game." I thought out loud. I didn't really expect anything from the _**almost**_ King of Games.

"Yes I suppose it is." replied the the lawyer

"Well then, let the games commence." I grinned this was going to be fun.


	10. Rejected

_**4 Years you think for sure**_  
_**That's all you've got to endure**_  
_**All the (total dicks)**_  
_**All the Stuck-up Chicks**_  
_**So superficial, so immature**_

_**Then When you graduate,**_  
_**Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"**_  
_**This is the same as where I just came from,**_  
_**I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.**_

_**~ Bowling for Soup, High School Never Ends**_

* * *

Me and James were in my room and I was sitting on my desk chair and he sat,cross legged on my bed, re - reading a battered copy of The Hobbit. I had just finished telling him what had happened at Dads Will reading and when I had finished James looked up from his book and looked me and sighed. He didn't need to say anything I knew what he meant and then he returned to his book. When he read when we were talking I knew he wasn't being rude or arrogant, it was just how he was. It reminded me of when we first met at the academy and he had been doing that and I had thought he was just being arrogant on purpose.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_I was late again despite my efforts to be on time for once. So by the time I boarded the plane to fly to duel academy there was only one seat left in between a blonde freckled girl flicking through a gossip magazine and a dark haired boy with glasses who was reading. As I made my way down the rows of seats I saw my twin Kai chatting happily to the person next to him, typical Red instantly popular. I also noticed that people seemed to be whispering about me, I suppose being the daughter of Seto Kaiba, the guy who owned our new school it would make me somewhat of a celebrity. Not that it made a difference, if it was up to me I wouldn't even be at this stupid school, me and Dad had already had countless arguments on that matter but inevitably I had lost. _

_I sat down in the middle of the the boy and girl and the blonde girl instantly started talking to me jabbering away about nothing in particular, it was starting to give me a headache. In the end I just put my headphones over my ears trying to drown her out with Paramore it seemed to work, she didn't even seem to care that I obviously wasn't listening to her. Finally she got up and went to the bathroom I took this opportunity to lower my headphones and talk to the guy with the dark hair, maybe I could at least have an intelligent conversation with him._

"_Hey. I'm Rhys what's your name?" I asked over cheerily_

"_James Coal and I know who you are you're Seto Kaiba's kid." he said not looking up from his book._

"_Don't remind me." I said a little disgruntled _

"_Most people would have happily swapped parents with you, you shouldn't be so ungrateful." He replied._

_This kid was starting to get on my nerves a little now, what did he know about it any way? This boy was obviously very obnoxious he wouldn't even look at me._

"_I'd gladly trade." I spat._

_He looked up for the first time and starred at me pushing his glasses a little further up his nose. After a few seconds he just said calmly. _

"_Your eyes they're different colours and you're hairs got blue streaks. How odd." _

"_Do you wanna point out anything else obvious while your at it." I told him sarcasticly._

_He just went back to his novel we didn't talk after that and the annoying blonde girl came back so I went back to drowning her voice out with my music ._

_When we eventually landed on duel academy I went to my new dorm room. I had been instantly put in Obelisk Blue because of Dad despite the fact that I sucked as a duellist. I chose to wore the boys uniform as I refused point blank to wear a skirt. I soon found that because of who my father was people tried to suck up to me but I saw right through them all unlike my gullible brother who lapped up all the attention. I shook of all the fake friends fairly quickly, but it didn't stop them trying._

_

* * *

I was outside at break sitting against a tree __trying to figure out my homework without much success, when I noticed a commotion going on across the yard. I abandoned my unfinished homework and went over to have a look. Peering through the crowd of onlookers I saw a 3rd year Obelisk boy with black spiky hair, who's name I think was Chazz Princeton I had met him a couple of times at Dads business meetings, Chazz's family were very rich and owned a large company. I had never got on with him much then. There was also a much smaller slipher boy who's name I didn't know who was crouched against a wall, I could see he had a duel disk on his arm and a black eye. Even as I was looking I heard Princeton yell at the younger student._

" _You're such a loser you couldn't even last one lousy round in a duel against The Chazz." And the young boy burst into tears ._

_The crowd ,that consisted mainly of Raa and Obelisk students ,laughed at his misery. I wasn't taking this I pushed through to the front of the crowd. _

_I shouted " OY! Princeton what the hell do you think you're doing?" I could feel my anger rising up now as it always did._

_He turned to look at me "Hey Rhys long time no see. How have you been?" _

" _I said what do you think you're doing?"_

"_You see my little friend here lost our duel and I'm trying to teach him a lesson." He smirked _

" _You're pathetic bullying someone smaller and weaker than you." My fury was getting more intense by the second. _

_Chazz just laughed._

" _Stop hurting him, he hasn't done anything to you." _

" _Who's gonna stop me? You?" He grinned evilly_

" _If I have to yes." I took a step closer to the sneering teenager " I'll say it one last time **stop it**" I pronounced the last two words very slowly and clearly. _

_He just laughed again _

_That was it I wasn't gonna take any more of this and I knew what I was about to do was stupid. He was a guy and a lot older than me what chance did I stand? But I didn't care. I drew back a shaking fist and punched him in the eye causing him to stagger backwards with a loud gasp from the crowd. Then I heard a cry of _

"_Rhys Kaiba Chancellor Sheppard's office NOW!"Someone yelled behind me _

_I turned round to see Dr Crowler who had obviously seen my attack on his precious Chazz. This was just typical, I swear this guy had it into me he's already given me 4 detentions and I've only been here for the 3 days. I rolled my eyes, sighed and stumped off to the Heads office, still quivering with anger._

_

* * *

_

_Outside the Heads office there was a few seats and Crowler told me to sit down and wait my turn. I sat next to the same boy I had on the plane, James, he was reading and was in a blue uniform too. Great this was all I needed, some arrogant smart Alec. I saw his eyes flash to me for a second._

" _You're wearing a boys uniform." He stated plainly _

"_Yeah so what?"I said defensively _

" _You're very unusual Rhys." I wasn't sure if this was an insult or not. _

"_How do you mean?" I asked curious _

" _Well the way you look for one thing your eyes are different and you have blue in your hair and you chose to wear a boys uniform not many girls would do that. Also you must have so much money and so many people wanted to be your friend but that didn't matter to you, you rejected every single on of them"_

"_I don't want fake friends."I told him _

" _Yes , I quite agree." _

"_So what are you here for?"I asked him trying to make polite conversation. _

" _I wouldn't' stop reading in class." He said ironically reading at that very second _

"_Well when you're reading and people are trying to speak it does make you come across as very arrogant and rude." I explained._

"_Really? I never noticed, I am listening to them, I just like to read at the same time. It's not that I'm not interested. Anyway why are you here?" He asked me. I kinda understood James now he wasn't rude purposefully, he just couldn't help it. Maybe he was a good guy after all._

" _I punched Chazz Princeton because he was bullying a Slipher." I kept my head down as I talked _

" _Nice one." He smiled and so did I._

_Then Chancellor Shepard came in and beckoned James inside. _

"_Good luck." I told him _

"_You too." he said getting up and walking slowly into the Heads office._

_After James came out with a detention, it was my turn. When I got in there I was told to take a seat in front of the Heads desk._

"_Now Miss Kaiba, it is only your third day at school and you have already been fighting. And I here you haven't been turning up to some of your lessons and the ones you do turn up to you are frequently late. I am very disappointed in you." _

_Oh great the "I'm disappointed in you" tactic _

"_But Chancellor I only did it because Chazz was bullying a Slipher. I wasn't gonna stand by and let him do it." I protested _

"_Be quiet Rhys, Chazz wouldn't do something like that so stop trying to blame it on him." _

_This was so unfair, no one ever believes me._

"_I expected better of our owners daughter, your brother, Kai hasn't been taking part in this sort of childish behaviour so I see no reason why you should."_

_Of course Kai hadn't because he's _"perfect" _and would never get in a fight because everyone loves him. Why does everyone always compare me to my twin? _

" _You will receive a detention tomorrow after lessons cleaning out the duel field with James Coal who has also received a detention." _

_I smiled inwardly hearing that James would be there aswell, I was looking forward to talking to him again. _

"_I will also be phoning your father about this." _

"_NO! Chancellor you can't, please don't." I pleaded. Dad was going to murder me when he found out. _

" _I can and I will, now leave, I have some important business to attend to."_

_I trudged out of the office sulking, this was so unfair. I try to do something good and this is the thanks I get. I sorta see why Dad's only in it for himself._

_Next morning I was awoken at 5 by my phones very annoying ringtone going off in my ear. I was a little disorientated when I answered my phone and forgot to check caller ID to make sure it wasn't someone I didn't want to talk to. Consequently I heard Dads deafening cry of _

"_RHYS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"_

"_Do you know what time it is ?" I asked groggily_

"_I don't want any of your cheek now. The Chancellor rung me last night and told me you had been caught fighting and this was the most serious in a string of offences! Explain yourself." He demanded. _

"_Chazz was bullying a Slipher and I stepped in and ended up punching him." I explained bluntly, not that I expected him to believe me._

"_Even if that was the case you should have thought how it looks that my own daughter lands herself in trouble after the first 3 days of being at my academy..." _

_I realized Dad was going into rant mode and just put the phone to the side letting him talk to himself whilst I went back to sleep._

_Next day after all my lessons had finished I showed up at the duel arena for my detention, when I got there I found James looking very bored but as he saw me walk in he smiled, just a little. Dr Crowler was also there holding a book that he had probably just confiscated of James. _

"_As usual you're late Miss Kaiba." Was Crowlers way of greeting me, I was only a few minutes late anyway. "You and Mr Coal will be cleaning this arena from top to bottom have fun. I shall be back in an our to check you've been working hard enough." and he dumped a large bucket of cleaning products into my arms and a bucket of water in James's. And he walked out. _

" _I saw Chazz earlier he's got black eye now,nice work by the way. He's trying to claim that he got it in a fight with a huge tough guy. Quite amusing really his tale gets taller every time he tells it." The dark haired teenager told me. I just sort of grimaced at him half proud half embarrassed about it. _

"_So where do we start?" James asked as we looked around at the immensity of our task. _

" _I'm not, screw Crowler I'm leaving." I wasn't spending a couple of hours cleaning a duel arena that the school employed people to clean. I turned around about to leave. _

"_But you'll get in trouble." James hissed jogging after me. _

"_So. I don't care I'm already in enough trouble a little more wont make a difference. Come with me." _

"_I dunno..." He said worriedly _

"_Come on what's the worst that could happen? Be a rebel." I egged him _

" _Fine." he agreed _

"_Great, we better be quick or someone will notice were gone before we get there." I said starting to run. _

" _Get where?" James asked running aswell now trying to keep up._

" _To the roof of course. No one ever goes up there, its where I schieve off lessons." I replied _

_We sprinted up to the roof where we collapsed on the floor, panting heavily and laughing._

_

* * *

_

After that day we had always been together, it was how it always had been and always will be.

James clicked his fingers in front off my face which brought me back down to earth. I grinned at him broadly and he just gave a puzzled look as if to say what have you got to be so happy about.


	11. Give It Up Because Now I'm Back

**_The faster we're falling, _**  
**_We're stopping and stalling._**  
**_We're running in circles again_**  
**_Just as things we're looking up_**  
**_You said it wasn't good enough._**  
**_But still we're trying one more time._**

**_Maybe we're just trying to hard. _**  
**_When really it's closer than it is too far_**

**_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, _**  
**_All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under._**  
**_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, _**  
**_All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under._**  
**_Instead of going under._**

**_~ Sum 41, In Too Deep_**

**_

* * *

_**

I sat next to my twin brother, Red at the end of a long wooden table in our rarely used dining room. We were waiting for the first challenge to be announced, we were both nervous and spent the few minutes we had spare to speculate what our trial was going to be. Red and I both decided it was likely to be some sort of game, probably duel monsters. But we weren't betting yet we had a feeling Dad was going to surprise us with something extremely difficult. Then Mokuba came in to explain what was going to happen as dictated in Dads will.

"So Seto has left a recording of himself explaining each challenge thoroughly. And then you will have to apply yourselves accordingly, to the trial." Our Uncle said a little shakily , he pushed a button on a remote and Dad's face burst into life on the large TV screen in front of us.

Red, beside me let out an audible gasp at the sight of our late fathers face, After all it was extremely sinister to see his face again, knowing that he was dead and never coming back. He looked exactly the same as he had done in life, although why he would look different I did not know, but for some reason I had expected him to have changed.

"If you are watching this video it means I am dead, which means Kaiba Corp needs an heir but which one of you shall it be. Kai or Rhys? As you shall be aware by now my successor will be chosen by 3 challenges the first to win 2 out of 3 wins. So the first challenge is as followed." Our Dad said the old glint in his eyes that I knew only too well.

" Now it's time for the both of you to start learning lessons in the real world. Now I have to something to give to both of you, I think you will be quite pleased with it, now Roland present Kai and Rhys with 10 million dollars, each." Me and Red stared at each other wide eyed 10 million dollars! Whoa! Although we were both billionaires now it shouldn't seem like as much as it did. Roland then came out of a side door with a trolley laden down with money, it was incredible. This was exactly Dad's style and I didn't like where this was heading.

The screen carried on "Relax kids, its time for you learn that everything in life comes at a price so if you just think I'm giving this money to you, then think again. I'm lending you this small fortune as part of you're test. You both must make 10 times the amount of money and the one who completes this challenge first keeps all of the others money as well as their own. Is that clear? You will both only be allowed to choose one person to help you, choose wisely and good luck you're gonna need it." And with one last smirk the screen went blank.

So that was it our challenge turn 10 million dollars into 100 million dollars just like he did, only problem was I hadn't got a clue how he did do it and I was freaking out about it and by the look on my twins face he didn't either. We had listened to the first part of Dad's story about earning the last name Kaiba but after about a minute we had lost interest so didn't know exactly how managed to accomplish this almost impossible task.

Mokuba then asked " So who do each of you choose to help you? Red?"

"Errmm... Roland I guess." My twin answered unsure if he had made the right decision. Of course he had said Roland, that was the easy option that we had been expected to pick the henchmen who had been there all our lives.

"Rhys, how about you?" My Uncle turned his attention towards me at this point

Well this was a no brainer really, " James." I replied instantly. There was no other person I would ever choose to help me with something as important as this.

* * *

Then suddenly

_I was back in a long thrown room, and Kai was there at the opposite side of the dim room. But he was dressed weird, in long white linen. We were playing some sort of game but everything was so unclear I couldn't tell what game or why we were playing. It was like looking through glasses with the wrong prescription. I could tell something bad was happening but I just couldn't tell what._

_

* * *

_

Then I woke to Red hovering over me, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I was on the floor some how I must have slipped off my chair and onto the floor when I had my vision. I tried to remember what my fantasy had been about but even as I tried to think the details were slipping away. I wasn't worried though I had a sinking feeling this would haunt me tonight as I tried to sleep. I sat up gingerly, trying to get to my feet despite the fact that I was still disorientated by my fall.

"What happened?" I asked Kai

"Well after you picked James you just sort of collapsed onto the floor and you lay there for about 30 seconds and then you seemed to come round again. It was weird as though you just fell asleep." He replied helping me to get back on my chair "Mokies just gone to call a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor _, _I'm fine honest" I said as a reply to his disbelieving look. The last thing I wanted was a full medical team fussing over me.

"OK I believe you." He grinned "So 10 million dollars in a 100 million how are we gonna do this?" He asked puzzled

" I don't know, but I'm gonna win." I laughed

" Yeah just keep on telling yourself that, sis." He joked with a playful punch to my arm.

Then Uncle Mokie came in with the Doctor who began examining me, and concluded I was completely fine but I may suffer from some slight bruising where I had fallen. I could have told him that. I sighed exasperatedly at his conclusion, he didn't need a masters degree in medical science to tell me that.


	12. 51

_**At the center of the Earth in the parking lot**_

_**Of the 7-11 were I was taught the motto was just a lie**_

_**It says home is where your heart is but what a shame**_

_**'Cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same**_

_**It's beating out of time**_

_**~ Green Day, Jesus of Suburbia

* * *

**_

I raced over to James house as soon as I had finished at home. I knocked on the door repeatedly and loudly until James Dad came to the door and yelled

"What do you want!"

"Is James in?" I asked

"Err... Yeah he's in his room." He grunted

"Great." And I pushed passed and ran up the stairs and burst into James room. Where he was sitting on his bed reading whilst playing Linkin Park in the back ground.

James room was quite small, which was made to look even smaller by the full book shelves lining the room. There must have been hundreds of books in the room. It always amazed me how many new books James managed to acquire in between my infrequent visits. We usually hung out of mine as there was more space and we didn't have to listen to James parents rowing.

"You know, Rhys you could have knocked. I may have been getting dressed" He said unsurprised by my sudden appearance

"Yeah but you weren't and this is far to important to wait." I sat down on the edge of James bed heavily causing it to bounce. " I found out what the first challenge is and I desperately need your help." I pleaded

" What is it then." he asked as I crash came from downstairs and raised voices. James parents were fighting again.

"Lets go over to mine then I'll tell you." I said, knowing that James hated being at home when his parents were arguing.

"Good idea, I really don't want to hear them fight again."James agreed

In my study connected to my bedroom I explained everything that had happened today excluding my creepy vision.

"I know a bit about business and stuff but this way beyond me and you gotta help. So do you have any idea's?" I finished, fingers crossed that James would have a plan.

He smiled maliciously, reminding me of the way Dad always smiled whenever he had a cunning plan and I knew he had an idea.

"Well there is just one idea." I knew it!

He then lifted the book up that he was reading so I could clearly see the cover of it. It was entitled _Seto Kaiba an autobiography – You're not me. _My mouth fell into a perfect comical O at this. And I knew that all our answers were written in that book, and I grinned too.

"Listen here," He started to read aloud from a page about a quarter of the way in,

* * *

_After my step father had set me the almost impossible task of turning 10 million dollars into one hundred million dollars, I explained my ingenious plan to Mokuba using duel monsters cards laid on the floor. _

"_What are you gonna do Seto turning 10 million dollars into a 100 million dollars seems impossible?" My brother had asked me. _

_I told him "Don't worry, you see business is just another game. Look there are a hundred cards here right? Now pretend each card represents another piece of the company" _

"_Yeah." Mokuba had replied cautiously _

"_Now this is where it all becomes a game. The trick is to own more cards than anyone else, if you can do that then you control the company." _

"_And how many cards do you need to do that?"_

"_The magic number is 51, no one else can ever have more cards than you as long as you have 51 out of a 100, thats how you win." I explained then I turned to Lecter the only person allowed to help me "Hey Lecter I need you to spend all 10 million dollars of my money and buy me 51% of a company." _

"_What kind of company, Sir." Lecter had foolishly asked_

"_Any kind, as long as they value their workers."_

_Not long afterwards Lecter came back he had bought a a part of a company as I had asked._

"_Sir I have found and purchased the perfect company." Lecter had told me " This company is known for treating it's employees just like family." _

"_How cool your very own company." My sibling exclaimed at the news " is it gonna make you all the money you need?"_

"_That's a good question, you see this company doesn't make a much money, but there is a way I can use this company to get what I need. Right now force the president to run the company my way." I was very confident in my plans abilities at this point and new failure was out of the question. _

_I made a trip to my new company to talk to it's president to make him do things my way. _

"_What? Why should I buy the company back at 10 times the price?" The president had exclaimed at my proposal._

"_Because if you don't I'll shut this place down leaving your employees jobless." I told him knowing he had no choice but to comply with my wishes._

"_You are horrible." The president told me, in my mind I thanked him " And you leave me no choice."_

_I had made back 10 times the money in just one day. Easy.

* * *

_

So that was how he had done it, although I was not sure I could be so ruthless in making my money I knew I must. There was simply no other way. So I bought the very same company Dad had, they should have seen it coming really. And then me and James went over there and told them exactly what they could do with there money. And just like Dad had I had earned back 100 million dollars in just one day. Although unlike my father I had a conscience and I did not feel good about what I had just done, but what a shame that there was nothing I could do about it.

The worst part was seeing my twins hateful glare as he saw I had accomplished the challenge first and round 1 went to me. Me and my brother had never got on particularly well but we had never hated each other and the victory did not feel as joyful as it should have, when I knew he despised me for it.

* * *

**Note - Please leave reviews, I really appreciate them. :)**


	13. Contradiction

_**I haven't been home for a while**_  
_**I'm sure everything's the same**_  
_**Mom and Dad both in denial**_  
_**And only jokes to take the blame**_

_**Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you**_  
_**Father's no name you deserve**_  
_**I'm just a kid with no ambitions**_  
_**Wouldn't come home for the world**_

_**~Sum 41, Walking Disaster **_

* * *

It was time for the announcement of the second challenge. Me and my twin brother sat at the dining table just as we had for the first challenge except this time we only communicated in dirty looks. Red had still not got over the fact I had beaten him in the first trial and I found it increasingly more infuriating he was choosing to act like a petulant child who had lost at his favourite game. I welcomed the time when Mokuba came in and Dads face burst onto the screen once more, if only to break the awkward silence. And then Dad started to speak

"I congratulate the winner of the first challenge in succeeding in a highly difficult task, although that shall not be enough to prove you are good enough to run Kaiba Corporation. After all I managed to make that money in just one day when I was only 14 years old. This next challenge will test your capabilities to act under pressure, and hat better way than with a race. You will both pick a jet of your choice and you will race, the first person to cross the finish line wins. Easy as." He finished and the screen went blank.

I smiled a race, easy as, just like he had said. I was gonna win this one no sweat. I loved flying and was the most skilled out of the two of us easily. This was going to be simple, I had basicly won already. I saw Mokuba slip out of the door, leaving us me and Kai alone. Beside me my twin tutted and muttered "Typical." Under his breath.

"What is?" I asked coolly, preparing myself for an argument.

"That it would be something you're so talented at." He spat bitterly

I laughed at him "Don't be pathetic. It's not like I rigged this or something. Just take it easy would ya."

"Take it easy? How am I supposed to do that when this whole tournament decides our future." He stood up slamming his fist on the table, he could be quite amusing at times.

"You really need to relax." I rocked my chair back on 2 legs and put my hands behind my head. " It's just a game."

"It's not just a game, it's never just a game." He had a look in his eyes that I had never seen before, angry and fierce almost wild "Look at you, you act as though you don't even care but yet, you must have put so much effort into completing the first challenge so fast."

I slammed back onto four legs and stood up to meet his level "You just don't get it do you. I had never even expected to get this chance, no one ever expected much from me. You were the heir to Dad's company and the duelling big shot, not me. So even if I lose I'm no better off, so what difference does it make. Sure it would be nice to win, but I'm not going to stress out about it."

"If I doesn't matter either way then why bother playing?"Red asked

"I wanna prove that I can do more than was expected of me. So I'm gonna try my best to win but I'm not gonna go crazy trying to win." I explained, even to myself my reasons sounded complicated and slightly contradictory.

"Yeah well, your best wont be good enough this time." And he stalked off, slamming the door loudly behind him.

I had a strange feeling this race wasn't going to be quite as straight forward as I had first thought.


	14. Nightmare

_**You should have known**_  
_**The price of evil**_  
_**And it hurts to know that you belong here**_  
_**Yeah**_  
_**Oooooooh**_  
_**It's your f*cking nightmare**_  
_**While your nightmare comes to life**_

_** ~ Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare

* * *

**_

_It was that vision again but this time it was clearer. Me and Kai were fighting still but I could see we were playing a game with huge stone tablets with markings of monsters on them, and I had a sort of golden band on my arm with what looked like wings spread out from it. As I thought about it, it seemed like a duel disk which must mean these tablets were like the cards. As me and my Red fought I tried to remember why we were here,but no matter how hard I tried I simply could not remember. What was the point of fighting like this anyway?_

_Then I noticed something about Kai he had a evil glint in his eyes that I had never seen before. And it scared me. My brother no matter what his faults was not evil, or even a bad person. He barely resembled my brother any more but I could not remember what had happened to make him like this..._

I jerked awake. I was at my desk the computer was still on, I must have fallen as sleep. But why would I just fall asleep while I was working, it just wasn't something I did, after all all of our family suffered from insomnia. And that dream again, why couldn't I just sleep like a normal person? These visions were freakin me out, maybe Ishizu had been right maybe these were like predictions but I didn't want to believe any of it. Especially not if it meant Red was gonna turn out like that.


	15. I can't do it

_**Is anybody listening?**_  
_**Can you hear me when I call?**_  
_**Shooting signals in the air,**_  
_**Cos I need somebody's help.**_  
_**I can't make it on my own,**_  
_**So I'm giving up myself**_  
_**Is anybody listening?**_  
_**Listening.**_

_**~ Good Charlotte, S.O.S**_

* * *

**_Kai/Red Kaibas POV _**

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I cried out loud kicking my bed stand "I just can't do it" I whimpered as I sat down on my bed, head in hands.

I had been practising flying every day since we had been told what the second challenge was and I still wasn't anywhere near as good as my retched sister. I had been watching her today, practising in Dads old jet, like she was something special. But the thing was she was so fast and was able to manoeuvre the jet so easily, it was unbelievable. I could train every day for a month and I would still lose. Except the damn challenge was tomorrow and I'm going to lose and there is nothing I can even do about it. I was going to lose the company and the cards. And I can't all of a sudden become a piloting legend. Then heard a voice, it was soft and seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"_You don't have to play by the rules you know"_ It whispered to me. Oh great know I was hearing voices.

"What you mean cheat?" I asked although there was nobody there to answer. Maybe I was going insane.

"_Not cheating as such just giving yourself an advantage, you do want to win after all. Don't you?" _the disembodied voice seem to be becoming closer more solid.

"Yeah, but I don't want to cheat." I answered again. Why was I still talking to myself, this was mental. "What are you anyway?" I asked running my hands through my messy red hair.

"_I'm you..." _

And I felt an invisible force rush into me, like a huge gust of wind. I panted heavily I felt as though I had just run a mile and then after I had recovered I turned to the problem at hand defeating Rhys. Cheating? Doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all.


	16. Loser

_**And maybe it's not my weekend**_  
_**but it's gonna be my year**_  
_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere**_  
_**And this is my reaction to everything I fear**_  
_**'Cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here.**_

_**Make believe that I impress**_  
_**that every word by design turns a head**_  
_**I wanna feel reckless**_  
_**Wanna live it up just because (just because)**_  
_**I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough**_

_**All Time Low, Weightless**_

* * *

I lent against my shiny BEWD jet, on the huge stretch of grass near our mansion, waiting for Red, so we could race. I wasn't nervous, flying was what I did best, I was even looking forward to it and surprisingly even to me I was on time for once, a good omen I hoped. When Kai finally appeared we exchanged a dirty looks, showing each other that we were not just about to give up a this crucial point in the contest. This was war. We had not made up yet and it didn't seem like it would happen any time soon. So we just climbed into our chosen jets, me in my inherited dragon shaped one and Red in his own, bright red one with Red written graffiti style on it in black lettering. It wasn't exactly inconspicuous but after all subtly had never been Kai's strong point. I strapped on a very stereotypical pilots hat, complete with goggles. They weren't necessary but I liked to look the part. I then strapped myself in checked everything was in order and then waited for Roland to give the signal to take off. I looked over at my brother in the jet next to me, he had a steely glint in his eyes that I hadn't expected to be there. I had expected him to look defeated, miserable, maybe even angry but not, practically gleeful with confidence. There seemed to be something wrong but I just couldn't put my finger on what it is and before I could think about it any longer a deafening crack of a pistol went of signalling for us to start.

I started my engines and slowly moved forward, steadily gaining momentum, and leaving the ground until I was in the sky getting higher and higher, hundreds of feet up into the air. And I closed my eyes just for a second, feeling the path I was taking, breathing deeply, like mediation. Then I heard loud blasts and it seemed that I was being fired at, by my own brother. A looked over my shoulder quickly just to check it was him and saw it really was him. I swerved quickly but another round of bullets but a couple still hit the back end of my jet but I didn't think there was any serious damage. What the hell was he thinking? He was going to get me killed if he carried on like this. I looked behind me to see his red jet coming up from behind me. I steered lower accelerating trying to get out of his line of fire as quickly as possible. It seemed he had installed machine guns onto his jet, this was madness, absolute madness.

I dropped lower and slowed down, preferring to be behind the bullets. I looked at the dashboard in front of, with all its glowing lights, I tried to think which one was a weapon. This had been Dad's jet after all it was sure to have some fire power. But funnily enough that was the part I hadn't listened to in training. I vaguely remember being told to _listen carefully_, by Dad and then nodding and saying _yeah_, When he asked me _If I had got that_ but nothing in between. Curse my short attention span! I didn't dare press anything randomly in hope of a hit so I guess I would just have it rely on my piloting skills and a hell of a lot of luck to survive.

We now soared over rocky cliffs, with golden sand and choppy seas beside us. But I could not stop and enjoy these picturesque views, my lunatic brother had sent another round of bullets my way and I was doing all I could to avoid them, ducking and diving in my dragon shaped jet. I was now feeling slightly nauseous from all this rolling about in the air. I knew I had to do something quick about this situation or else I was going to get killed by my own twin. But without any weapons, it didn't seem like I had any other option but to surrender. Unless...

I had an idea, a stupid, reckless, insane even suicidal idea but it was the only chance I had. I took a deep breathe and then flew straight it front of my twins red jet so I was in his line of fire, almost instantly heard gunfire and I accelerated dodging out the way as much as I possibly could. Then I suddenly flew straight down heading straight for the rock face and I could hear Red following me,and this was where his lack of piloting skills came in. The cliff was coming in closer and closer and then when I was at the closest point to crashing I could get I steered steeply upwards so I was millimetres from scraping the rock and then I heard an audible scraping sound as underside of my brothers plane scraped along the rough cliffs tearing off the guns placed there and wrecking the paintwork entirely. I can't believe my plan actually worked and without getting either of us killed! I looked back to see Kai his eyes fill with fiery rage and he spurred on slowly closing the gap between us until we were almost level with each other. Now it was a battle of speed and we were drawing closer and closer to the finish line, it was neck and neck. I glanced over at Red who smiled maliciously before pressing a button in front of him giving him a sudden burst of fiery energy, accelerating him past the finish line.

I had lost.


	17. Superstition

_**If God's the game that you're playing**_  
_**Well, we must get more acquainted**_  
_**Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy**_  
_**It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in**_  
_**You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you**_

_**~ Paramore , Playing God **_

* * *

I landed on the field smoothly where Mokuba had been waiting for us and there was Red leaning casually next to his jet with a smug look on his face. I stormed out of my jet slamming the door behind me, my characteristic anger swelling up inside me. I strode over to my twin, pinging my goggles onto my forehead to get a better a look at the treacherous snake in front of me. I pinned Red against his jet with a hard push.

"What the hell do you this you were doing? You could have got me killed!" I yelled in his face, despite the fact that I still had him pinned he didn't try and get me off him.

"I told you your best wasn't going to be good enough didn't I, well looks like I was right." He shrugged cooly.

"Yeah but cheating like that is just plain stupid! You can't seriously want to win that badly?"I asked slightly confused

" What ever it takes Rhys,what ever it takes." He told me an evil shadow darting across his face, something was so very wrong with him. Red wasn't himself I knew my own twin well enough to know that he wasn't evil but still that was no excuse to try and kill me just win a stupid game. I had to find out what was wrong, but hell if I knew how to find out.

I dropped my arms freeing him "It's just a game." I argued

"It's never **just** a game." He said very matter of factly and walked away. _Never just a game_? Sounded like something Dad would have told us when we were kids.

Mokuba who had been hovering a few metres away from us now jogged over to me.

"What the hell is going on there? What do you mean almost getting you killed?" He asked confused and worried

"It's fine I'll sort it." I told him flustered, running my hands through my hair,

"Look what's going on? What happened up there, Rhys tell me?" He persisted

"I said I'll sort it!" I yelled frustrated jogging away from him. I needed see James and try and figure out what the hell was going on around here.

I felt a kicking at the sole of my foot and slid out for under my second hand jet plane, covered in oil, to see James looking down at me, with a copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ in his right hand. I pushed myself up off my skateboard, that I was using instead of my creeper board, as I had lost it years ago and never been motivated enough to replace it

" Hey James, you alright." I said more cheerfully than I felt

"S'ppose." he replied sullenly " To bad with the whole tournament thing, you should have won really."

" Yeah well I didn't and there's nothing I can do about it." I snapped back, I didn't need it pointing out that I had lost.

"What ever." James replied casually

"Anyway what I really wanted to talk to you about was Red he's been acting really weird lately and it's freakin' my out." I told him leaning against the jet.

"No offence or anything but I have never thought of your brother as exactly normal."

" I mean weirder than normal, he's turned evil. When we were racing he was trying to shoot me down. And he's different now and I don't know why." I explained, animatedly.

"Well I dunno. It could be anything, like mental trauma from your fathers death causing him to have one through a personality change. " He explained away without any real conviction

"Hmm... Maybe." I said biting my thumb. I wasn't really convinced by this idea though, he was stronger than that. " It's not just that though I've been having all these crazy dreams since Dads death and they're freaking me out because he's all weird in them too. The really worrying thing is that I started having the dreams before he went all strange and evil." I told him.

"Rhys you can't honestly tell me you believe in all that nonsense that Ishizu told us?" He asked

"I really don't know any more James. This whole contest thing is stressing me out so much, I don't even know any more."I said running my hands through my hair.

Next day I went to visit dads grave for the first time since the funeral, I hadn't been able to face it before now. But tomorrow we found out what the final challenge was that would either make or break me. I thought it would be nice to go today before consumed by the last challenge they may make my opinion of my father lower depending and what he is forcing us to do next.

I walked through the cemetery in my battered high tops, towards Dads headstone. It was easily distinguishable, in the midst of all the grubby little headstones. The white marble was still gleaming just like at the funeral, but the flowers were shrivelled and dyeing so I replaced them with fresh roses. I stared at the spectacular grave stone and sighed, he had been so young, so much he could and would have done but it was a heart attack, there was nothing that anyone could have done about. He had always insisted on working the hour he had, if only if he'd taken a break now and again, sat at home and relaxed more, he may have still been with us...

I sat down on the slightly damp grass and ran my fingers over the gold lettering, _Seto Kaiba,_that infamous name that would undoubtedly live for eternity. So then I just lay there on the grass staring at the marble BEWD, talking to Dad, although to most people it would just look like I was muttering to myself and that's how I mostly felt aswell. Although there was that tiny superstitious part of me who believed in all that afterlife heaven and hell junk, that felt connected to him at that moment. I said all things I had never been able to talk to him about before because he was to busy or didn't care enough about me or whatever the reason was.


	18. No Chance

_**Ohh**_  
_**We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall**_  
_**'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea**_  
_**With so many light years to go and things to be found**_  
_**(To be found)**_  
_**I'm sure that we'll all miss her so**_

_**It's the final countdown**_  
_**The final countdown**_  
_**The final countdown**_  
_**(The final countdown)**_  
_**Ohh ho ohh**_

_**~ Europe, The Final Countdown

* * *

**_

I starred across the table at my brother, I could feel the venom pouring out of me, as we starred at each waiting for the 3rd and final trial to be revealed. Although I had an very good idea what it would be and I didn't like it one bit. Dads passion all his life had been duel monsters so it only stood to reason that he would force us to duel to determine who would inherit Kaiba Corporation and his deck. But if so I had as good as lost already, I was and always had been a terrible duellist and Red was professional. What chance did I stand really? After all if Dad hadn't owned Duel Academy I would never have even made it past the entrance exams let alone be in Obelisk Blue.

The huge screen flickered into life for the last time to reveal Dads face, as Mokuba pressed the button. The air was tense nobody even dared breathe.

Then he spoke " This shall be the last trial you will face but shall also be the most important, who ever wins shall be the new CEO of the Kaiba Corporation and I can only hope they will do half as well at the job as I did. They will also have the honour of having my deck which relates back to the trial at hand,"

Oh great I just new it ,it's gonna be a duel.

"The finale shall be a duel between Kai and Rhys. But not only that but it shall be broadcast live around the world it front of millions. This will be the ultimate challenge and may the best duellist win." He grinned maliciously and then let out an evil, sinister laugh before the screen died.

So we were right a duel but worse than I thought in front of millions of people just another way to make a fool out of myself. This was going to be the most painful experience of my entire life, I just new it. I could just picture it now falling to the floor in defeat after 2 rounds and Red standing over me laughing his demented head off. I may just have to commit suicide after this battle. I noticed my twin grinning at me now, knowing that he was gonna win, I could just see it in his cold eyes.

"What are you grinning at?" I spat at him

He just snorted at me before slinking off hands tucked into his pockets radiating a sort of epic coolness without any real effort. I childishly pulled a face as he walked away. He was really irritating me now and I still didn't have a clue why he was acting like this. Why did everything have to be so confusing and stressful?


	19. Liar

**_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_**

**_~ Paramore, Brick By Boring Brick

* * *

_**

_Disturbing images now flashed before my eyes. Me and my twin fighting in an ancient Egyptian pyramid, tablets with intricate carvings of monster flew up as we commanded them, then I was in modern day and we were duelling. As I summoned a monster it flashed back to ancient Egypt where as my twin attacked me, and back to modern day, I fell to my knees clinging to the podium stand in front of me. In the past tears rolled down my face. My visions flashed back and to and then the voice of Ishizu rose above the rest of the nightmare "You see this depicts you and your twin in a battle of which the outcome will either save or destroy the world. But remember sometimes choosing not fighting allows you to win the battle." And I say the giant stone tablet me and James had seen in the museum...

* * *

_

I awoke suddenly with a lurch, panting heavily and sweating buckets. I knew what it meant now! All of it the dreams, Ishizu, the tablet, everything! It all made sense now. These visions had predicted the duel between me and Kai, it was all true. There was something special about this duel and according to Ishizu the fate of the world rested on my shoulders. Just fantastic. Although No idea how I was going to beat him so for that I needed Ishizu's help so I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and bolted down the stairs and out the door grabbing a jacket on my way out. I looked at the time on my phone, 3 in the morning, didn't matter though, I was sure that I would find Ishizu at the museum still I just had that feeling.

I ran into the garage vaulting into a red sports car turned the key and shot out onto the street doing well over the speed limit but I didn't care about that right now, I just focused on getting there. I skidded the car outside the museum and jogged inside, I knew it was ridiculous to think Ishizu would be there but if she really was as good at predicting the future as she said she was she would know I was coming. And she was.

I slipped round the corner of the long room with the stone tablets, leaning against the boor frame, arms crossed. She was there all right ,just starring at the marked stone.

"I new you would come Rhys." she said softly

"And I knew you knew I would come. " I stepped slowly towards Ishizu "I know what you were telling me now but I still don't get, what I have to do to stop my lunatic twin?"

"I'm glad to see you have opened your mind more than your father but its not a case of what you do but what you don't do." She replied cryptically

"I still don't get what mean. Look there's no way I'm gonna be able to defeat Red in a duel and I need your help to win so tell me what I gotta do." I explained exasperated

"Look I've already told you it's not about the winning." The middle aged woman said, testing my patience with her cryptic answers.

"If its not about the winning then it's about the losing and I'll never be able to save the world of whatever you want me to do." I nearly shouted getting increasingly more frustrated by the second.

"It is clear you have merely opened your mind a fraction and can still not comprehend any more than the foolish beliefs Kaiba invested in you. Keep this up and you will never be able to save your brother and the world as we know it will be destroyed." She warned threateningly.

How dare she talk to me like that? My mind was open but she was talking nonsense, I couldn't win by losing, could I?

"That is it I'm not listening to any of your crap any more." I strode out of the museum shoulders hunched in anger but not before calling "Freak" back just loud enough for her to hear.

I couldn't believe I came al the way here in the middle of the night just for this. I found no answers at all, just lies. It's all ridiculous anyway I can't believe that I managed to kid my self that any of it was real. Of course it wasn't, there was no magic and the dreams are just dreams. Because I can't see into the past because it's impossible. But despite all this I still need to win this tournament and I knew I stood no chance against Kai in a face to face duel, I also knew losing wasn't an option either. I was going to win this duel the Kaiba way with blood, sweat and tears, but not necessarily my own. And the one place to learn how to duel was Duel Academy so it looked like I was going back to school for some duelling 101 lessons.


	20. Sweet Victory

_**Pinch me, is this real?**_  
_**I'm on a one way ticket back to loserville**_  
_**Heading for the social flat line**_  
_**Things are so that bad**_  
_**I'm dusting off my star trek shrine**_

_**This is where it ends and I can taste the glory**_  
_**How can I depend**_  
_**On a better story?**_  
_**Made it, blew it, couldn't save it**_  
_**Think about her all the time**_  
_**It's like I never had her valentine**_  
_**So I guess I better kiss goodbye to my ticket outta loserville**_

_**~ Son of Dork, Ticket out of Loserville **_

* * *

I stepped out from my old blue eyes jet on to the Duel Academy island helipad, a huge black rucksack strapped across my back , stuffed with a weeks worth of clothes. I had 10 days until the final face off between me and my twin brother and I was gonna spend most of them days taking duelling crash course lessons with the Sliphers and Raas, one of them having my hair re-dyed (My roots are coming through really bad) and the other 2 testing my ,hopefully, new found skills against James. I could see the top of the academy building as I walked over to my old dorm room, the red, yellow and blue. I had seen this building almost everyday for 4 years and had come to resent the sight of it, when I left last summer I had never thought I would be back, especially not to learn or so soon. But as they say needs must. And I need to become a decent duellist before I face Kai or else I'll be going down faster than Joey Wheeler against Dad. As it was half way through the school year there weren't any free dorms in Obelisk or even Raa so it looked like I'd be slummin' it with the Sliphers for a few days. Great.

I climbed the stairs slowly,to my small upstairs dorm. I unlocked the door but the door was stiff so I had to shoulder it open which hurt quite a lot. I stumbled into my temporary home to find a poky room. There was a bunk bed at one side of the room, although, I luckily didn't have to share with anyone due to the fact they smushed loads of people in 1 room here despite the fact there are free ones, for some strange reason. A sink and a cupboard next to the bed and a desk with a dodgy computer, the place also smelled of damp and I had to squash a few cockroaches on the wall. But it'll do.

First class basic strategy with the Sliphers and Miss Rhodes. Yawn. I was practically asleep within 5 minutes, all I heard was "Trap Card blah blah blah life points blah blah activate blah RHYS STAY AWAKE!" This jerked me awake, I tried harder to concentrate on class then but it didn't work out too well. I simply wasn't interested in what we were learning about and I knew this basic stuff it was putting it into action which I struggled with. So for my next lesson I decided to go for a more practical approach and headed to the duel field. When I got there, their was already a couple of people on the field. Doctor Crowler was duelling some Raa who seemed to be losing, so I sat at the back of the room waiting, watching. Thinking about the strategies and mental thought processes that must be going through their heads to be able to hold their ground in the duel. But I just didn't get it cards are cards. Nothing more. After a few minutes of trying to analyse the duel Dr Crowler won, so I figured the guy he was duelling must have really sucked and that's coming from me.

Crowler was doing his cocky act as usual " Who wants to be crushed by the brilliant Dr Crowler next?" he challenged the practically empty stadium.

So I sighed and stepped forwards " I do."

"Miss Kaiba didn't ever think I would see you here again. I heard about your fathers death, I'm so sorry you must be distraught. And as for you coming back to school I would hazard a guess that you're panicking about the duel against your brother and need to brush up on your skills." He said as I walked onto the field.

" 1. Don't pretend you care about Dad, 2. You are absolutely right I need to get some skills. And 3rd . I'll go first DUEL!" I told him as I drew a card. I looked at my hand could be worse I suppose. Ah well here goes nothing. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern and play 2 face downs and end my turn."

"You know Rhys you never had much of a reputation as a duellist. So what makes you think you can beat me?" He asked cockily drawing .

" Nothing at all." I said blankly. It was true I really didn't think I could defeat him but I had to try didn't I?

We duelled for a while trading insults all the way through, then he summoned Ancient Gear Golem, destroying my Dark armed Dragon and following through with an attack from his Ancient Gear Soldier destroying my remaining life points. I had lost, predictably, it had to be said.

" I see you haven't got any better. You may be the worst duellist I have ever met, you were and are a disgrace to the name Obelisk blue, even the slackers can do better than that. I think you need to go back to class. "

I stood shoulders shaking in anger . It wasn't that had lost it was the taunting and treating me like I was useless. I stormed out seething kicking edge of stadium as I went it hurt a lot but helped vent my anger a little. As soon as I got out of the doors I ran down the corridor pushing past students and up the stairs to the roof top just like old times. But when I got there, there was already someone there. A small boy with a red jacket on and blonde hair, sitting on the edge of the roof his legs dangling over the edge. I walked over to him and sat next to him causing him to jump slightly.

"Hey." I said with a weak smile.

"Whoa your eyes are awesome, there different. Are they like contacts or something." he exclaimed as he saw me

"Thanks and nope, there 100 % natural."

"Ace" The kid nodded.

"Whatcha doing up here?" I asked

"Who are you? You don't look like a teacher but you don't look like a student neither." Answering my question with a question

"That's 'cause I'm not. Well not any more at least I left last summer you see and I'm here to bring my duelling up to scratch because I have this big important duel against my brother. It's all useless anyway I suck at duelling." I told him.

"Same. I hate it here, it's so pointless." He agreed

"Yeah." I sighed " So I told you why I'm here, now how 'bout you?"

"Skipping class." He shrugged

"Ah. This was my place for cutting class aswell, that's why I'm here too really. I love it nobody ever comes up here so they could never work out where I went in lesson time. It's like they all forgot this place existed."

"Yeah I know. "

"I'm Rhys by the way, Rhys Kaiba and you?" I told him just as I wondered what his name was.

"Darius Howzell. Rhys Kaiba? Your a legend!" He exclaimed taking me by surprise

"What for?" I asked confused

"For being the worst Obelisk student in history and you have the record for the worst attendance, not to mention the most detentions in a day." His face lit up as he spoke

I just laughed at him. For once I wasn't recognized for being the daughter of a Seto Kaiba. "That's me alright." All those detentions Crowler and all those other teacher had given me, it all seemed so long ago. Crowler. I thought of the duel again and I my grin died almost instantly.

"Whats wrong?" Darius asked " And don't you dare say nothing because there obviously is."

"I just lost to Crowler in a duel and everyone knows he sucks. So if I can't defeat him how am I ever gonna be good enough to be able to duel against by brother when he is a professional duellist?" I explained not being able to look Darius in the eyes.

"If you wanna defeat him so bad then you can. Your Seto Kaibas daughter duellings in your blood and if you need to defeat someone you will. You just need to work hard at it." He said as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

" Yeah. You're right." I agreed " I'm gonna win this duel no matter what. Do you here me Red? I'm gonna kick you ginger ass into next year!" I shouted into the sky at the top of my lungs, filled with new found confidence and energy.

The next few days passed by like a bad eighties montage, classes and duelling, duelling and training, training and classes. To my greatest surprise when I was completely focused on my goal I found it much easier to absorb the information and I could see day by day as my skills gradually increased. It was almost easy I did not see what had been stopping me before now. Although I was getting steadily better I did not find it anyway near fun after all they were still just children's trading cards. And even though my skills were improving slowly I did not see how I could defeat my brother, a pro duellist. I guess I would just have to give it my best shot and hope for the best. As Darius said duelling is in my blood, only problem is it's in Reds aswell and he's had a hell of a lot more practice than I have. When I had some spare time I hung out with Darius on the roof top aswell and the more we talked the more pitied him. But also the more I liked him, someone I could relate to and swap stories of how we had narrowly escaped detection when we were skipping classes. This brought my friend count up to 2.

"So Darius if you hate duelling so much why did you even come here in the first place?" I asked him midweek, whilst I was supposed to be in a class with Crowler. Despite my new resolve I had skipped all of the classes I had booked with Crowler I wasn't seeing him again until I next defeated him in a duel just to rub it in his ugly face.

"Your not the only one with a annoying brother. He came here as well. Obelisk blue. He was one of the best duellists in the school. You see my brothers a lot older than me and when our parents got divorced he was already living by himself and I didn't want to live with Mum or Dad 'cause they didn't care so I lived with him. Although I didn't like him much he cared for me, but he is very over protective and controlling so he made me come here because he did, even though I've never shared his love of duelling. He was about to go pro and everything about a year after he left the academy and then bang he got dumped with me and you can't exactly go duelling round the world when you've got a kid brother to look after. I think he sort of tries to get me to fulfil his duelling dreams but its never gonna happen." His eyes glistened over when he told me all this and I felt so sorry for him it was unreal I had never felt pity like this. In away it reminded me of Seto and Mokuba hen they were young.

"Everyone fights with there siblings it's just natural but he took you in and stuck by you, he showed you he cared and that's what I'm gonna do with Kai. " I told him, feeling my own eyes watering.

"You better." he smiled weakly, as I wiped my eyes on the back of my jacket sleeve

He was right though no matter what Red had done it wasn't gonna change the fact he was my brother but I could and would change him back to his random,annoying self.

It was late Friday afternoon and I had finished my duelling crash course and my bags were packed. I was nearly ready to go I had said bye to Darius and I had left my temporary dorm in a reasonable state of tidiness. There was just one more thing to do and that was to beat Crowler at his own game. So I made my way swiftly to the duel field to find him there waiting for me.

"Ah Rhys come back to get your ass kicked again by moi." He challenged

" Not this time **Miss** your going down." I replied grinning

"It's not Miss. You insolent little brat." He cried infuriated

"Okay dokey Mr ." I laughed my secret strategy was going perfectly so far

"It's Doctor Crowler! I have a PHD in duelling for your information." He was practically screaming at this point and we hadn't even started playing yet. Just as I had planned of course.

"Whatever, fancy title or not your still gonna lose. Now lets duel." And we activated our disks in unison.

" I'll go first this time." I said drawing a card.

"Your gonna need it else you might not get any other turns, the way you duel." I smiled mischievously

We carried on my my taunts getting increasingly more offensive and causing him to become increasingly more angry with me. Which was exactly what I wanted of course. And then he left a gap in his defences he was so frustrated he forgot about my face down card which I was sure that if he had a clear mind he could have predicted and destroyed. But thankfully he didn't."

"I attack with my Ancient Gear Soldier -" My ex-teacher cried with a flourish.

" Not so fast, I use mirror force destroying all your monsters."

"Noooo! My Golems!". He said in a high pitched squeal. I just laughed at him. " I guess I have to end my turn then."

I drew, just what I needed a monster. " I summon Luster Dragon and attack you directly." His life points depleted greatly bringing him down to 1100 life points.

"I'm still not defeated." He mumbled.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that I activate my second face down Ring of Destruction now you lose the rest of your life points but I still have 500 left. You've just been schooled." I grinned triumphantly I couldn't remember the last time I won a duel of at all.

"I can't believe it lost to a slacker... again." Crowler moaned sinking to his knees.

I laughed at him, the euphoria of victory was brilliant. I felt ready for the match against Red. My wind up strategy had worked and it was going to work again (hopefully).


	21. Normality

_**We gotta hold on to what we've got**_  
_**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**_  
_**We got each other and that's a lot**_  
_**For love we'll give it a shot!**_

_**Oh, we're half way there**_  
_**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**_  
_**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer!**_

_**~Bon Jovi , Livin' on a Prayer**_

* * *

I drove along in my midnight blue sports car to the hair salon, singing along very loudly (and out of tune) to Bon Jovi's Livin' on a Prayer, whilst ignoring the strange looks from the old couple in the car next to me. It's just one of those songs you have to sing along with. I parked up and walked in to the hair salon.

" Hey Spike." I greeted my stylist cheerily,the bell above the door ringing as I walked in. Spike had always died my hair ever since I was about 14. Spike was a nickname because of his hair was gelled in to long black spikes, funnily enough and now I came to think of it I didn't even know his real name.

" Hiya Rhys long time no see, hows my favourite customer been?" He asked guiding me over to a swivel chair.

"Busy I tell you. I'm so relieved to have a day to relax. And I'm only your favourite coz I tip bigger than anyone else." I joked as I sat down

" You break my heart girl," He said putting his hand to his heart and gasping,faking heart break ",suggesting that I'm only interested in the money in your pocket" I giggled at this.

He then set to work on my hair cutting, washing and blowing as we chatted and I read through out of date fashion magazines. Then as he was putting foils in my hair something on the small TV in the top corner of the room caught my eye. My brother on a talk show, talking about our duel by the looks of it.

" Oh my god," I thought out loud "Is that... no it can't be. Can it?" I said quietly in disbelief and now Spike was looking too.

" Isn't that your brother what's his name... Red." My Hair dresser said.

I couldn't quiet hear the TV over the noise of hair-dryers and mindless chatter going on in the salon so I stood up on my chair and yelled at the top of my lungs ringing through the salon "Could everyone shut the hell up for one minute!" Everyone went dead and starred at me as if I was completely insane. "Thank you." I then sat down back in my seat listening intently to the small screen.

"Who do you think will win this battle between you and your twin?" the beach blonde, unrealisticly pretty TV presenter asked my brother.

"Oh I'm gonna win alright and there is nothing that's going to stop me and especially not Rhys." He replied. A shadow of evil still covered his face, his eyes serious and dark whereas before they had been bright and full of laughter. It was strange to me that nobody else noticed that he was any different. Red had so many fans, admirers and haters from his duelling career that it seemed incredible to me that not a single one of them could see that he had become possessed by some kind of evil spirit. But after all we are twins so if anyone were to notice it should be me.

"You seem confident. And why do you think that your sister refused to be interviewed at all despite the fact that that this is the most widely anticipated duel for such a long time?" The blonde woman grinned

" She is scared that she will lose as she inevitably will. I think that she is afraid that she will be publicly humiliated after all everyone knows Rhys is an awful duellist. It's not like she had ever done anything really just stayed at home and school and prated about most of the time." he lied although fair enough I did prat about at school it wasn't like I never did anything.

" What the hell?" I said out loud disgusted at these outrageous lies. I didn't do these stupid TV things because I had better things to do with my life.

"Is that right Kai? Although it does seem to be true that the odds of her winning are very slim and the bookies aren't even offering who's going to win as a bet as the odds of you winning are so great instead they are betting on how long the duel will last. And how long do you think it will last?" the presenter smiled

"Not long I can tell you that but I would hazard a guess at maybe 3 rounds at most." My twin answered confidently

"Wow you are confident today. Well that was Kai Kaiba remember to tune into his duel in 2 days and we'll be back right after the break." And it finished.

"Whoa. Your brother is seriously messed up kid." I fuzzily heard Spike say but I wasn't listening to much at this point

This was ridiculous I didn't know what I was going to do after all nobody else believed in me. She said it the chances of me winning are so slim that betting shops didn't even consider it. And 3 rounds what a joke they made me seem like some kinda pathetic heiress who had can't do anything by herself and has lived of her billionaire father all her life. I put my head in my hands the stress was getting me but I couldn't I had to go through with all this else I didn't stand a chance of getting Kaiba Corp or if Ishizu was right a chance of saving the world. I could sense the whole salon staring at me there unblinking eyes boring into the back of my head but I didn't care.

"Okay go back to your knitting ladies." Spike told the onlookers gesturing with his hands. One by one all the hairdressers and clients went back to there jobs. " You alright babe?" Spike asked concerned flicking his dyed black hair out of his eyes.

I wasn't gonna lie, it would have been easy just to "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. I don't even care what that jerk says." to smile and wave my troubles aside like it was nothing, that it didn't matter. But instead I shook my head very slowly and solemnly. I had enough of pretending that everything was fine. Because I did care he was my god damn brother of course I cared I wasn't made of stone after all.

"Didn't think so" Spike agreed " Well let me finish your hair and maybe that will help."

"How will that help in anyway?" I exclaimed amused by the lack of helpfulness shown by my hair stylist

" I dunno helps me when I'm down." he shrugged and started back on my hair.

"Yeah that's because your so frikin vain." I laughed

"True." he smiled.


	22. The End is Nigh

_**This is not the end **_  
_**This is not the beginning, **_  
_**Just a voice like a riot **_  
_**Rocking every revision **_  
_**But you listen to the tone **_  
_**And the violent rhythm **_  
_**Though the words sound steady **_  
_**Something empty's within 'em **_

_**~ Linkin Park, Waiting for the End **_

* * *

"Come on you gotta work harder,if you wanna win Rhys!" James shouted at me from across the duel field as I lost the duel for the 30th time that day.

We had been at this pointless exercise for 2 days straight, I hadn't even slept, insomnia and stress keeping me awake and whilst James slept in one of the spare rooms I looked up strategies and other pointless junk all through the night taking in none of it. But the duel was in the morning and we had barely hours left until the final showdown. And I knew I was gonna lose I had won 1 fight against James so far and he had been reading for most of the duel. So my chances of winning seemed slim at the moment and my mood was slipping lower and lower. I got to my feet after being knocked down by the final blow, I had so many bruises from being knocked over it was unbelievable.

"Can we take a break? Please." I whined pleadingly. I was so sick of this and making no progress.

"No, we only have a few hours before you have got be at the stadium the duel starts at 9 and you need to be there for hair and make up for 7 and its half 5 now." He told me as if I didn't already know this.

"I know but I'm hungry and we aren't getting anywhere." I said dejectedly. "Can't we just get some breakfast first? Please James."

" Fine but we will duel straight afterwards. " He agreed picking up his book from the side.

"Yes!" I punched the air and we walked into the kitchen.

After a several rounds of burnt jam toast, as I had to make it myself because the chef wasn't here yet and I had rarely cooked anything and James refused to help me. Well anyway after that it was too late for another duel and I raced up stairs to grab my duel disk and to decide what deck I should use for this all important duel. I had a default dragon one that I had been given as a little kid, a strange random mixture of cards I like and a Hopeless deck because I felt this duel was going to be completely hopeless. I wasn't going to win and that was that. But never the less I drove over to the TV studio to be fussed over and pampered for a couple of hours by a hair and make up team but coming out the other end of it looking no better. When it was time I walked into the duel stadium to a mixture of jeers and cheers from the audience. My twin was already on his side an smug look on his face which clearly said 'I'm gonna kill you'. The crowd seemed to be mainly on his side but who could blame them, Kai was famous, talented and handsome. He was dressed Dads old jacket, who wouldn't love him when they can't see the evil in his eyes. Especially since they look at me some spoilt rich girl with stupid hair, in an old _Paramore _hoodie, ripped jeans ( which weren't bought like that) and tatty converse. Yeah I came across great to the entire world. Not. It also didn't help that I hadn't slept in over 2 days and I had black rings around my eyes that a whole tube of of concealer couldn't hide.

The commentator rambled on but I wasn't taking in a word of it. " Your going down Sis." Red spoke his microphone magnifying his voice so the huge stadium could hear. The audience expected us to trash talk before we began, they just lapped it up laughing at us not knowing what the true situation was.

"Not a chance Red." I retorted, one thing I had learned from Dad was to look like you had all the cards even if you didn't. Although he usually had all the cards as well as looking like it, unlike me. " Now lets just do this. Duel!" It had begun.


	23. Too Late

_**All this time I've prayed my friend**_  
_**You destroyed the future with your past**_  
_**Forgot the lesson of the test**_  
_**You never understood the blessed**_  
_**Too bad today will be your last**_

_**~ Yu-Gi-Oh, Shadow Games **_

* * *

Oh how times changed in such a short time. Me and Red used to argue and bicker constantly sure but we had fun, mucking about rebelling against Dads strict rules. And now look at us, fighting it out with hate burning in our eyes. I doubted he even remembered how things were before he went all psycho on world. But it was my job to make him remember. We fought so hard against each other and it was just so difficult but I did my best trying to hold my ground but it wasn't really any use, I had known that from the beginning really. But if I could just keep my head in one place. I kept seeing the past over and over again. Me and Kai in an ancient Egyptian pyramid battling with dark powers and I tried I really did but I guess sometimes your best just isn't good enough.

I was fighting well I really was and I felt adrenalin pumping through my veins and I was enjoying myself. Hell, having fun. It was a struggle yeah but it seems that when I'm not being completely destroyed duelling wasn't actually to bad. And then the unpredictable happened I was about to win!. There was a gap in Reds defences and I saw the perfect opportunity to strike and win myself this duel.

" And now Red it's time to finish you off." I cried happily

"Not so fast Rhys." He said slyly

"Why what the hell?" I asked my excitement dyeing very quickly and the lights above went out with a burst of sparks there had been a power cut but the duel was still going and the holograms lit the stage enough for the crowd to see but not hear what we were saying now the mikes were down and that also meant we and that meant the cameras had stopped rolling lifting a little pressure thankfully. So we just had to grit or teeth and carry on but it didn't matter I was still gonna win.

"Well you see if you defeat me then the spirit inside your dear brother dies and that means poor little Red dies to and there's no way your going to kill you brother" He smiled cruelly.

And I saw ancient Egyptian version of myself facing Kai speaking the exact same words the 2 times were merging in my mind they were coming in sync together.

He knew,he knew how much this hurt me. Oh I wish this huge crowd could hear us but they were chanting to loud to care or hear. Not caring that they were about to witness first hand the possible destruction of the entire world. I couldn't kill my own I just wouldn't do it especially not for the sake of a duel and not to save the world from some prophecy. Well then there is only one thing I can do then. I just had to tell myself that what ever happened next it wasn't my fault, I had no other choice and I wasn't such a monster that I would kill my own brother. Even if he would kill me without batting an eyelid. This was the end of the line for me , it wasn't a great life but hey could have been worse. Well anyway here went everything.

"Fine have it your way I don't care any more. You're never gonna win anyway, I know my brother and Red is way too strong for you and he will fight you every step of the way I know it." I grinned looking down. Well this is it. " I Surr-." I was cut off half way through my sentence my hand hovering over my deck. And in the past I did the same it was all becoming clear to me , the same thing happened thousands of years ago but neither of us had learned the lesson from the test.

"No Rhys S-Stop." Red gasped, except it was Red, he was fighting back (finally), I could tell his voiced wasn't all dark and powerful it what was really him and despite the circumstances I couldn't help but feel happy to hear if again and to know all wasn't lost. Well not yet anyway. He bent over clutching his sides obviously in pain and would sometimes make weird jerky movements.

" Come on Kai fight it!" I screamed " You're so much better than him. Come on?" I was hysterical, victory was in grasp. Please this time just let everything be alright.

"NO you fool!" the Spirit cried the voice course and rough, he wasn't letting Kai go without a battle.

"Aaaahhhhh! Rhys I'm sorry, there's no other way." He wheezed. Jerkily he raised his hand, his bother handing controlled by the spirit clutching it trying to force it down but Red was just a little stronger. His hand was over his deck I knew what he was doing, I wouldn't let him.

" Don't do this Red!" I cried out. I saw it a second before it happened in my mind the surrender it was wrong all wrong this is how it was supposed to be. The bad guys are supposed to lose and the good guys win but this time everyone loses.

" I S-surrender." He said softly. Then his body started convulsing , his breathing heavy,muscles clenched tight, I could see his veins clearly almost popping out of his skin. I couldn't help I was frozen, I was hypnotised somehow. Red then put one hand over his heart , teeth clenched together and then let out an ear splitting scream and this awoke me and I clamped my hands over my ears tight to muffle the screams. Then I white ghostly, thing burst out of his mouth, it shot our into the darkness and vanished. Kai made a choking sound and collapsed to the floor instantly. He had won his battle for the moment.

The duel was over the podium barriers went down but I was already vaulting over them so I slipped a little as they went down but I regained my footing to distressed to give it and thought. I ran to Kai quicker than I had ever run before, skidding down by his side scraping my knees as I went but I just ignored it. Red was the only thing that mattered now. I lifted his head in my hands his breathing was heavy and when he spoke his voice was croaky and weak.

" It's alright Rhys the spirits gone just like you said, I fought it. And I won." he was grinning despite the obvious agonizing pain.

"No, no Red listen we've got to get you to a Doctor. Oi we need a Doctor down hear!" I shouted behind my shoulder. My voice was panicked and high pitched. The crowd were only just realizing what was going on and were deadly quiet

"Rhys it doesn't matter I'm a dead man, there's nothing you can do for me now ." He said still smilingly obliviously, I saw it in my mind to but I refused to believe it. I make my own destiny as Dad had said so many times.

" Oh No your not, We've lost Dad and I'm not letting you die too! Come on we need a doctor people!" I screamed widely letting hot tears stream down my face. It all just brought dads death flooding back it was to much I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to be alone.

"Rhys stop there's nothing you can do when the spirit was destroyed it meant I had to die too. It was me or the world, an easy decision to make. And at least you won the duel now, you get everything like you wanted. Right?" he said softly

"Oh shut up you idiot. I never wanted this to happen. Now look at me." I pulled his head round to look me directly in the eye. " You are not going to die." I told him firmly as if I kept saying it, it would stop what I already knew was inevitable.

"Too late sis have a good one, I'll tell Dad you say hi." These were the final words he spoke before his eyes slowly closed.

**The End **


End file.
